I have nothing unless I have You
by Hitomi Echo
Summary: Kurt re-reads the text Blaine sent him before they went to glee. **Possible 2nd chapter underway, to be determined**


Hey everyone (: So i watched the new glee episode last night, and i rewatched it today, and I made my own presumptions about what Blaine sent Kurt in that text message. So, here`s my story, and maybe it`ll be more than one chapter, I don`t know. If you guys like it i`ll keep it going, but i may just keep it as a oneshot. so, enjoy!

I do not own Glee.

* * *

Kurt stared down at his phone, smirking gently down at it. Mr. Schuester droned on in the background, saying how glad he was that everyone came to Glee practice even though it wasn`t mandatory. And yes, Kurt did indeed want to be there; he and Blaine only had so many chances to be in glee together left. He wanted to savor them. But the text Blaine had sent him had been rather distracting, and a part of him was surprised he chose to go to glee; but there was always afterwards.

**Blain****e: After school, your bedroom or mine? ;)**

Kurt laughed softly to himself as he remembered his response.

_`How un-scheduled of you.`_

He was incredibly happy things were back to normal- they _needed_ to cherish this. They had to. He wanted to. He planned to cherish it for a long time to come. He knew the next year wouldn`t be the same; it would be hard, but after that year- it would be incredible. He`d be able to wake up every morning to Blaine`s face, holding him tight. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw Blaine smiling over at him sweetly. Kurt smiled and looked back at his phone, typing a response.

_Kurt: After glee, your desk, floor, or bed? ;)_

Kurt smiled as he hit send and looked over, watching as Blaine pulled out his phone, raising his eyebrows and smiling as he read the message. He looked over and his eyes darkened over with want, and Kurt blushed; he would never get used to knowing that that hungry, lustful look was for him, and him alone.

Soon enough, glee was over, and Blaine was by Kurt`s side in a heartbeat. Kurt grabbed his bag and the two walked out of the room hand in hand. Blaine playfully kissed Kurt`s cheek, who giggled in return. They walked out the school doors, heading to Kurt`s car. Blaine pushed Kurt against the side of the car and kissed him hard. Kurt gasped softly and Blaine ran his tongue along the taller boy`s lip. He slid his tongue in, swirling it around Kurt`s, running his hands up and down Kurt`s sides. He pulled back, smiling.

`It`s been so long.`

Kurt let out a heavy breath.

`Too long.`

Kurt pulled him back by the collar and the two started kissing again, Kurt gently nibbling on his bottom lip. Blaine laughed and pulled back.

`As much as I agree, I`d rather have you to myself in private right now...`He emphasized his point by kissing under Kurt`s ear and pressing his hips against Kurt`s, and Kurt whimpered as he felt Blaine`s growing erection.

`Get in the car, now.`

Blaine smiled and did as he was told, and Kurt got in on the driver`s side, heading out to Blaine`s.

* * *

Blaine`s bedroom door flew open and was closed just as quickly. Blaine had Kurt pressed up against the door, hat thrown aside, shirt already being unbuttoned. Blaine ran his hands under Kurt`s shirt, feeling his bare chest. Kurt felt the heat in the room rising quickly and he moaned softly.

`Blaine...`

`What do you want baby,`Blaine kissed his neck, sucking softly, `Tell me.`

`I want you to fuck me.`

Blaine smiled, putting his hand on the back of Kurt`s neck, pulling him back for another kiss, sliding his shirt down off his shoulders. Kurt`s hands flew up to undo Blaine`s bowtie, and he pulled on the hem of his shirt. Blaine pulled back, lifting his arms so Kurt could pull them off. Kurt ran his hands down Blaine`s chest and fell to his knees. He ghosted his fingers over the bulge in Blaine`s pants who lightly bucked forward, moaning softly. Kurt unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down off his hips, along with his boxers. Blaine kicked them off and Kurt ran his hands around, squeezing his ass gently. He then wrapped his hand around the base of Blaine`s cock, and slid his head down along Blaine`s length. Blaine moaned softly, leaning his head back.

`Fuck, Kurt...`

Kurt hummed around Blaine`s dick, causing Blaine to moan even more, every sound Blaine was making going straight to Kurt`s own erection. Blaine ran his hands through Kurt`s hair, groaning. He pulled on it slightly, and Kurt pulled back, looking up at him. Blaine fell to his knees as well, reaching to unbutton Kurt`s pants.

`Need you,`Blaine`s voice was heavy and full of want, `Need to be inside you..`

Kurt moaned at the declaration and helped Blaine edge off his pants. They were tossed across the room, and Blaine kissed Kurt again sweetly. He pulled back, looking into Kurt`s eyes.

`You`re so beautiful Kurt.`

Kurt smiled, giving Blaine an eskimo kiss.

`I love you so much.`

`I love you too.`

Blaine picked Kurt up bridal style and carried him to the bed. He crawled over Kurt and kissed his neck sweetly. Blaine laughed softly against Kurt`s skin, who hummed in response.

`What`s so funny?`

`Nothing. Just thinking about how nice it`ll be when I carry you to the bed like that after we get married someday.`

Kurt looked up at him, eyes wide. Blaine didn`t fail to notice the change in expression.

`Do... What... Do you not want to someday?.. I mean, I thought...`

Kurt sat up quickly.

`No, no! I do. I do! Of course I do. I`d be crazy not to. I love you. I want to be with you forever, and I plan on it. We plan on it. I just never thought that... I never thought i`d ever hear someone say that to me. I was caught off guard. But it made me happy, Blaine.`

Blaine smiled, kissing him.

`You make me happy.`

Kurt smiled back weakly.

`I wish I could make you happier... I disappointed you just this week, I-` Blaine silenced him with a kiss, cupping his face in his hands. He pulled back, wiping Kurt`s tears away.

`B-Blaine, I- When I thought I`d lost you for good, you don`t know- you don`t know, I-I... I`m so sorry...`

Blaine shook his head, pressing his forehead against Kurt`s.

`Don`t do this Kurt. We`re okay. It`s okay. I love you, you`re the love of my life. You made a mistake, I have made the same mistake; we`re okay. I love you. I trust you Kurt. Don`t beat yourself up over this.`

Kurt nodded, sniffling softly.

`I love you, Blaine.`

`I love you too, Kurt.`

Kurt smiled up at him, sighing softly. He stared into Blaine`s eyes and smiled weakly.

`I know this is going to sound very odd- but, would it be okay if we just... Cuddled and talked, or slept like this for a while?`

Blaine smiled, kissing his forehead.

`Of course it`s okay. But can I ask what made you change your mind?`

Kurt smiled up at him.

`I want to feel what its going to be like in a year; waking up next to you every morning, in New York, naked, cuddling... For the rest of our lives.`

Blaine smiled down at him, tears welling up.

`I`m going to miss you so much this next year, Kurt...`

`And i`m going to miss you too... It`ll be hard, but after that year? We`re together again, always. In the same place- no other houses to go to, our own place, ours, Blaine. You and I. Always.`

Blaine kissed him gently, wrapping his arms around the boy. He pulled back, laying down beside Kurt, and pulled the blankets back over him. Kurt flipped onto his side and wrapped his arm around Blaine`s waist, pulling his back against his stomach. Blaine closed his eyes contentedly and snuggled into Kurt`s embrace, who just held him tightly.

`I love you Blaine.`

`I love you too Kurt.`

* * *

That wasn`t the greatest thing i`ve ever written. And I didn`t really know how to go back into a sex scene so i just kinda broke it off xD hehe. sorry. But! I`m super tired so that`s probably why. My apologies!

Anywho. I dunno if I should end it here, Or make another chapter where it`s exactly a year later, and it`s the first night Blaine and Kurt are living together in an apartment.

Eh. Lemme know if you guys want that :P

(:

-Echo.


End file.
